Revelaciones
by Erusel
Summary: El como descubren los familiares de las sailor scouts sus verdaderas identidades. COMPLETO


**= REVELACIONES =******

Las calles aun estaban vacías en Tokio, los pájaros trinaban dándole la bienvenida al sol matutino; las personas sé dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos listos para otro día mas de oficina. En casa de Serena tsukino había un gran alboroto hoy era su graduación, los padres de Serena la veían correr de un lado para otro con un innegable orgullo paterno, su bebe se graduaba de preparatoria! quien lo diría, la niña descuidada y  cabeza de chorlito casi era universitaria. 

"MAMAAAAAAAA!!! PAPAAAAAAA!!!"- se escucho gritar desde la puerta

"que pasa ,serena?"- preguntaron sus padres aún en el desayunador

"DENSE PRISA!!! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE Y LAS CHICAS ME ESPERAN!!!"- gritó la joven rubia al borde de la histeria

"nosotros ya estamos listos, cabeza de chorlito"- intervino Sammy desde la puerta de la cocina

"MAMA!!! MIRA SAMMY!!!"- gritó Serena mientras le mostraba la lengua a su hermano menor

"Sammy deja a tu hermana en paz, hoy es su graduación"- ordenó la madre de Serena mientras terminaba su cafe

"si mama"- contestó entre dientes el niño mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio a su hermana

Cuando por fin Serena estuvo lista, se fue junto con su familia rumbo a su escuela. Había mucha gente allí, todos los estudiantes estaban con sus respectivas familias incluidas sus amigas. Amy iba con su mama, Lita con sus tíos, Mina con sus papas y sus dos hermanos mayores y Rei con su abuelo y su amigo Nicolás. 

Todos traían una gran sonrisa, después de todos los problemas por fin se graduarían. Cuando el director se dispuso a comenzar el discurso todos se sentaron, los graduados hasta delante y sus familiares atrás, las chicas estaban radiantes, no cabía duda que eran muy felices en esos momentos; el director se aclaro la garganta y comenzó su discurso, era el típico bla bla bla de todas las graduaciones pero a las chicas les pareció de lo mas interesante después de todo solo una vez se gradúa de preparatoria.

El director comenzó a nombrar a cada alumnos para entregarles sus diplomas, Amy se graduó con honores y fue la primera en recibir su diploma; justo en el momento en que le estrechaba la mano al director un horrible ser la atrapo y la sostuvo en alto, se podía oír los crujidos de algunas costillas que le estaba rompiendo pero el ser no tenia intenciones de soltarla: las demás sailor se disponían a esconderse para transformarse pero se vieron acorraladas por sus familiares, estaban en un gran problema, si no se transformaban pronto ese monstutro asesinaría a Amy pero si lo hacían tendrían que revelar su identidad.

Toda la gente huyo de allí a excepción de las familias de las sailor ya que sabían que era la mejor amiga de sus hijas la que estaba en peligro, la madre de amy gritaba llena de terror al ver a su hija en ese estado; cuando por fin serena tomo una decisión, la vida de amy valía mas, levanto su broche en alto y dio su grito de transformación, sus amigas la miraban impactadas igual que el resto de los presentes cuando por fin se decidieron y ellas también se transformaron; las cuatro atacaron al mounstro ante las miradas atónitas de sus familias que no podían creer lo que veían; el mounstro al verse atacado se vio obligado a soltar a amy y a atacar a las sailors, desafortunadamente el monstruo era demasiado poderoso y lanzo a las sailors como si fueran muñecas de trapo, amy a duras penas logro ponerse de pie y se transformo.

Las sailors al ver a su amiga luchando a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas también se pusieron de pie y atacaron todas juntas, logrando debilitarlo lo suficiente para que sailor moon acabara el trabajo. Cuando por fin vencieron al monstruo cayeron rendidas al suelo volviendo a su estado normal, sus familias corrieron a socorrerlas e inmediatamente fueron trasladadas al hospital, las chicas tardaron varios días en recuperarse de sus graves heridas pero ese día por fin llego; los hermanos de mina fueron a recogerlas y les dijeron que sus padres las esperaban para que les explicaran lo que pasaba pero al llegar ahí se quedaron petrificadas al ver un gran cartel en la sala de la casa de serena diciendo: "FELIZ DIA DE GRADUACI"N SAILOR SCAUTS" las chicas sonrieron tratando de controlar sus emociones y corrieron a abrazar a sus familias, solo serena se quedo atrás, sin moverse , todas la voltearon a ver y serena no resistió comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, su mama y su papa corrieron a consolarla ante el jubilo general, por fin la gente que mas amaban sabían su secreto y ahora las guerreras de la justicia nunca mas estarían solas.


End file.
